1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a point retrieval output system. The point retrieval output system retrieves information for a point, i.e., a location, of a subscriber based on the subscriber""s telephone number through a memory medium.
2. Description of Related Art
A telephone number is used for inputting a point, such as a destination, a passage and so on in a navigation system. The navigation system retrieves point coordinates of a point based on the telephone number after the telephone number is input. The navigation system then displays a map with coordinates located at the center of the map. However, because the telephone number is made of an enumeration of numbers, the driver is inconvenienced if a map showing a point other than the one desired by a driver is displayed when the telephone number is recognized as a wrong number or if a wrong telephone number is input. Further, even if a telephone number is correctly input, the driver can only confirm that they have arrived at the desired point by recognizing a signboard, a guide notice or the like of the facility when the driver actually arrives at their desired destination. However, if the telephone number is a private telephone number, the driver is unable to determine if they have arrived at the desired destination as a signboard, guide point, or nameplate is not available at the private destination.
The invention performs retrieval and guidance by checking additional information for specifying the telephone number and a subscriber.
In various exemplary embodiments of a point retrieval output system for retrieving information on a location of a subscriber based on the corresponding telephone number, the point retrieval system includes a memory means for storing telephone numbers, specific information for specifying subscribers and information on points of the subscribers; input means for inputting a telephone number and specific information in order to specify a subscriber of the telephone number, retrieval means for retrieving information on a point of the subscriber on the basis of the telephone number and the specific information for specifying the subscriber input by the input means; and output control means for controlling output of information on the point of the subscriber retrieved by the retrieval means on the basis of the inputs of the telephone number and specific information for specifying the subscriber.
According to another exemplary embodiment of the invention, the memory means also stores identifying information in order to determine whether the subscriber of the telephone number is a private subscriber. The output control means also judges the identifying information when the telephone number is input and controls an output of information on the point of the subscriber while the specific information for specifying the subscriber is input on the basis of the corresponding telephone number with the identifying information indicating the presence or absence of a restriction, wherein the telephone number of a private subscriber is given a restriction, such as an unlisted number, while the other subscribers are not given a restriction. The output control means also outputs information on the point of the subscriber of the telephone number retrieved under the condition that the identifying information does not include a restriction. The output control means further judges a matching of specific information for specifying the subscriber of the telephone number by inputting specific information for specifying the subscriber under the condition that the identifying information is of a restriction. The output control means also outputs information on the point of the subscriber of the matching telephone number, displays a menu for selecting private home or vicinity of a local telephone exchange number under the condition that the identifying information is restricted, and judges a matching of the specific information for specifying the subscriber of the telephone number by inputting specific information for specifying the subscriber when a private home is input and outputting information on the point of the subscriber of the matching telephone number.
According to another exemplary embodiment of the invention, the memory means stores map data. The output control means also shows a menu for selecting the vicinity of the local telephone exchange number when the telephone number cannot be retrieved by the retrieval means or only the digits for the local telephone exchange number are available. The output control means also outputs a vicinity map when the vicinity of the local telephone exchange number is selected or by inputting an address within the local telephone exchange number. The output control means also allows the inputting of specific information for specifying the subscriber by inputting at least a part of a name of the subscriber with the Japanese syllabary.
According to another exemplary embodiment of the invention, the memory means stores pre-registered point information and the output control means outputs the corresponding point information when the telephone number retrieved by the retrieval means has the point information. The memory means stores at least an address or a name and point coordinates as information on the point of the subscriber and the output control means displays a map on the basis of the point coordinates after the address or name is displayed when information on the point of the subscriber is output. The memory means also stores map data, point information data having at least telephone numbers, readings or point names and point coordinates, telephone number data for retrieving a telephone number and, for example, Japanese syllabary data for retrieving a reading or a point name.